In Patent Literature 1, there is proposed a method of detecting a short circuit fault in a diode of a full-wave rectifying circuit with high precision. More specifically, a voltage source or a current source is connected to an arbitrary AC terminal to determine an abnormality based on a voltage value or a current value of the AC terminal.